


Together

by mediocre_cassbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cassbutt/pseuds/mediocre_cassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which whenever you meet your soulmate, your chest glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

As Hinata Shoyou stood in the gym at his very first volleyball tournament, he felt something was about to change. He felt it in his bones.

And maybe in his stomach too.

That’s normal! It’s just nerves! The team he was going up against had such huge members and they even had someone nicknamed “the King of the Court”! Anyone would be at least slightly intimidated! It wasn’t his fault he had a weak stomach!

“It’s a guaranteed win! Did you see how weak they looked? We’ve got this in the bag!”

Their team jackets read “Kitagawa First”, also known as the team he was destined to go up against in the first round of the tournament. Were they talking bad about his team? The team he had fought tooth and nail to form? Nuh-uh. Not today.

“Hey.” Hinata said to those guys, holding his stomach in obvious discomfort.

They sent a few words back at each other, Hinata attempting to defend his already weak team. Soon, however, his stomach began hurting way too much for him to be able to refute their insults.

“Hey, Year Twos.”

And there he was. The fabled King of the Court from Kitagawa First. The underclassmen looked scared. He gave them a brief but firm lecture, and they left.

“Y-you caught me right as I was about to tell them off myself!”

“Don’t talk big. You can’t even stay in shape.”

Just then, Hinata got a weird feeling in his chest. The King’s eyes snapped to his chest, growing wide. He looked down and was surprised to see what was happening.

His chest was glowing brightly, in an orange hue, one that seemed to match his own hair color. Soon the King’s began to glow too, a dark blue color.

They were soulmates.

Why him? Why now?

Hinata did what he does best and sprinted away from his problems.

\--------------------

They lost. Hinata and his band of misfits suffered a terrible, monumental loss to Kitagawa First. Hinata finally managed to track down the King (who he learned is named Kageyama Tobio) and yelled at him from the top of a staircase.

“I won’t lose!”

Kageyama nodded, turning around. “Yeah, okay. So about the-”

“Not now.”

Hinata ran off, leaving poor Kageyama alone. 

Both of them were left with a feeling telling them they had to beat each other.

\--------------------

Karasuno High School. After his loss at his last middle school tournament, he had worked hard to build up his skills. He thought it was natural of him to go tho the school where his idol, the Little Giant, went. His first day went pretty great. Now all he needed to do was visit the volleyball club!

As he cheerfully approached the gym, he could hear a ball hitting the floor, which got him even more excited. He sped up, opening the door. His heart stopped when he saw what was inside. There stood Kageyama Tobio, King of the Court, his rival, his soulmate.

“Oh. Oh no.” he said softly. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, if it isn’t my runaway soulmate.”

“S-shut up! Why are you here?”

“Uh, I go to school here?”

“How can I beat someone who’s on the same team as me?”

“Easy, idiot. You don’t.”

“So mean! I can’t believe I have a soulmate as rude as you!”

“Oh, yeah. About that-”

They were cut off by the sound of the gym doors opening once again. Three men walked in. They appeared to be upperclassmen.

“Well, well. The King of the Court.” the bald one said.

“There seemed to be quite a ruckus in here earlier. Were you two fighting?”

“No sir. This idiot was causing a commotion.” Kageyama pointed at him, face blank.

All three of the guys looked at Hinata, as if they were expecting an answer.

“N-no, that isn’t what happened.We have a complicated relationship.”

“Are you two going to get along,or am I going to have to intervene?”

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances. All Hinata could do was shake his head. It would probably be better for both of them if they just ended this here.

“We’re good.” They both said.

\--------------------

A month later, they had already practically mastered their new quick. And instead of arguing, they became close friends. Then Hinata realised something.

Kageyama was a beautiful human being.

Most people wouldn’t say that on first glance. He was rude and he always looked mad and he had no friends… That was all true. But Kageyama had these eyes that were dark and focused. His hands were rough from years of volleyball. He had such determination. 

Hinata had never been more heartbroken than when he heard that someone confessed to Kageyama. Rumor was that he had accepted it. 

He really tried to get over it. He tried to be normal. But he was different. His timing for the quick was off. He started to become less energetic at practice. He didn't race Kageyama before practice anymore. In fact, he had hardly spoken to him. He hoped no one would notice, but that didn't end up happening. 

Suga tried to gently coax out his woes. Daichi gently told him that he could talk to him about anything. Tsukishima even noticed, saying in his uninterested tone that everything was going to be alright. He really hoped Kageyama didn't notice. 

That also didn't happen. 

As Hinata was leaving practice one day, Kageyama cornered him, looking angry. 

“Hey.”

“What do you need, Kageyama?”

“I need you to tell me why you've been so upset lately.”

“I haven't been.”

“Don't lie to me, dumbass. You haven't been playing well. It's messing up the team.”

“Is that all you care about, Kageyama? The team?”

“Of course not. I care about your mental health.”

“Really. I never would have guessed.”

“Where's this coming from? I thought we were finally getting along.” 

“Oh, yeah? Well you thought wrong.”

Kageyama paused for a moment, thinking things over. 

“Goodbye. Don't expect me to set for you.”

“Bye.”

Hinata’s heart hurt. 

\--------------------

Kageyama kept his promise. He didn't set to Hinata, he hardly even looked in his direction. Hinata’s heart ached more than ever. Both of their movements were robotic, empty of feeling. When they had a practice match a week later, they weren't on the starting roster. 

“Until you guys can figure out whatever is going on between you two, you aren't going to play.” Daichi explained. “Sit outside. Resolve your issues.”

Kageyama and Hinata followed the instructions reluctantly. For what seemed like ages, they sat in silence. Then Kageyama spoke. 

“You heard him dumbass. Fess up.”

Hinata didn't answer for a bit. 

“Is it true you accepted that girl’s confession?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

“No, I didn't.”

Hinata internally sighed in relief. Thank goodness. 

“But I do have my eye on someone.”

Hinata’s relief that he had just felt dissipated in an instant. 

“Oh, that's nice.”

“Tell me why you're upset.”

“I already told you! I'm not!”

“You want to play, don't you?”

Hinata sighed. He had a point. He had to tell him as much as he didn't want to. Plus, Kageyama was his soulmate, he wouldn't cut ties because of this. 

“Fine. I-I thought you had accepted that girl’s confession. You see, I like you. I really do, and it hurt so much to hear that. I couldn't look at you without breaking my own heart. But that doesn't matter now. I jumped to conclusions. Sorry.”

“You-you like me?”

“Yeah.” He couldn't look up and see the anger in his eyes that was surely there. 

“Hinata-”

“Yeah, I get it. You don't like me that way. You wish you had a soulmate who was better suited to you. You wish I was a lot more, but I-” His voice broke on his words and tears started to flow from his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“Hinata?”

“Mm?”

“Please kiss me.”

Hinata whipped his head upwards and saw that Kageyama didn't look mad at all. He looked happy, surprisingly. He just stared at him for a while. Then the distance was closed and Hinata found himself living his dream, kissing the man he loved. They pulled away much too soon. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They were really, genuinely happy for a moment, then Hinata had to ruin it by thinking too much. 

“Is it just because I'm your soulmate?”

“What?”

“Do you feel obligated to love me because we're soulmates?”

“What the hell? No! Do I have to spell it out? I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U. I fell in love with the way you smile, the way you look when spiking, the way you'll run to pet any stray cat you see. Even if we weren't soulmates, I would fall for you! Anytime, anywhere!”

“Ooh Kageyama, what a sap.”

“I love you, Shoyou.”

Hinata's stomach flipped over. 

“I love you too, Tobio.” he shakily said. 

There Tobio and Shoyou stood.   
Together.   
Joined by the hands, by the lips.   
Together.   
Two hearts beating  
Together.   
After all the fights and falling and tears and heartache and unrequited love and losses and wins, there they stand, forever, they are  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. More Kagehina to come, probably.


End file.
